It Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by entanglednthorns
Summary: TemaTen, yuri. Temari and Tenten are sent on a mission together after Konoha and Sand signed a peace treaty again. Sparks fly between the two but what happens when one is supposed to betray the other? Chapter 5 up!
1. The Meeting

**A/N:** Alright, this is my first fic in a long time. And it's neither Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuaysha. Considering the fact that I never updated any other of my stories, I'm going to dedicate myself to this one. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor will I ever.

**Pairing:** Temari/Tenten (considering there aren't many and I like this pairing hehe...)

**Summary-** The Konoha and Sand village have signed a peace treaty again. WHat happenes when they both send a fighter of theirs on a mission together? To be more specific...Temari from the Sand and Tenten from Konoha. Sparks fly between them as they journey to the Country of Tea in order to protect a man ordered to be assasinated. Things happen along the way, and what's this plan of betrayal?

**WARNING!** It's a yuri fic, or shoujo-ai...whatever you'd like to call it. By the way, if you don't like, don't read it! If you decide to flame me, then I get more reviews which only makes me happy and I'm prettu sure that you'll be disappointed by my action.

_Chapter 1: The Meeting  
_

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lee asked, frantically worried about his fellow female ninja companion.

Tenten looked back at him with a serious look. "Of course I do! I have to...the village chose me to see if we could work together with the Hidden village of Sand."

Lee sighed, "Alright. If you're not back in two months then I know they've killed you."

"Thanks for being positive about this, Lee!" Tenten glared at him.

"By any chance, did they tell you wo you would be partnered with?"

"No. All I know is it's a girl."

Lee nodded and waved good-bye to his friend before going back through the village gate entrance. Konoha and Sand had signed a peace treaty and were now allies. Each would send on genin ninja to go on a misson to see if the villages would be able to work together. Tenten was chosen for this task.

Tenten was actually excited about this mission. Maybe she'd make a new friend and she was pretty glad to venture out of the village she lived in for so long. Sometimes it got boring there and there was nothing to do. She knew everything there so it wouldn't really matter, but now she could see the outside world with her own eyes this time.

On the outside of the Konoha walls there was a lake nearby where Tenten and the unknown female ninja were supposed to meet. The mission was to protect a person from the Country of Tea. Supposedly they were going to be assasinated. Tenten sat at the edge of the lake wondering who she was paried with.

_Hopefully not the ones from the Chuunin Exam_, she thought silently.

She was beaten easily in the preliminary matches by a girl with a large fan. Tenten didn't even put a scratch on her, even when she used the special attack she had been saving for the final matches, Rising Twin Dragons. She never missed hitting her taget with a weapon, but this time she did.

_What was her name? Oh thats right... Temari._

A rustle in the bush behind Tenten made her jump to her feet with a kunai in hand ready to attack. The intruder came out slowly holding up her hands in mock defeat.

"You've found me, wonderful job. And here I was thinking you're still the same average ninja I fought not too long ago.." The girl clapped her hands together. "This is quite a surprise... you and me working together. Just what I need, someone to hold me back."

Tenten glared at her, putting away the weapon, she said hatefully, "It's you, Temari."

"Glad you remember my name, Tenten. I think it's because I'm the one who defeated you and made you miss your target for once," Temari rubbed in her victory. "So what shall we do partner?" A smirk spread across her face.

"Why did it have to be her?" Tenten murmured quietly, ignoring Temari's question.

Temari heard, but her expression did not change. "Let's go already."

She walked on the path heading towards the Country of Tea. Tenten followed regreting to have agreed to go on this mission. If only she knew who would have been stuck with this wouldn't have happened. Somewhere in the back of her mind told her she had to make the best of it and at least try to make firneds with her companion; however, Temari had something else in mind.

_Maybe this time it'll be different..._ Temari thought. _If only I'd stop acting like a jerk, but I can't help it; and if she'd let go of that past match between us._

_

* * *

_

The sun began to set and they camped near a river Temari found on the path. Tenten gathered the wood for the fire lit it up with a ninjitsu technique after performing a set of seals. Temari walked into the shallow part of the river grabbing fish and throwing them out for the dinner; Tenten caught them with no difficulty except for trying to keep them in her hands while they wiggled to get out of her grip.

"Nice catch." Temari complemented, the smirk from earlier still on her face.

Tenten thought she was being sarcastic and grumbled something inaudible while putting each fish on a stick and setting them next to the fire to cook. She was really starting to get sick of her already even when they've barely exchanged words at all. Still, she put up with it.

It was dark and the stars twinkled above in the sky. At this time Tenten took the time to try and converse with her companion.

"Ne, Temari?" She tried to catch the other girl's attention.

Temari looked at her with a piercing gaze. "Hm? What is it?"

Tenten desperatly tried to think up a question to ask. "What's it like in your village?" The first question that popped in her head.

"Lots of sand, not surprising really. Its like your village only without the friendly people and no sandstorms," the girl said bluntly, biting a piece of the cooked fish.

"What do you mean without the friendly people?"

"I mean that...usually my brothers and I are sometimes attacked by assasinaters that my father sends. He's the Kazekage. They mainly attack my younger brother though...you know him, Gaara. My father did it to test our skills," Temari said spitfully.

Her father was one of those people you have to love, but no one ever said she couldn't dislike him. He was the one who blew her chance at becoming a Chuunin. He sent her and her brothers on a mission to destroy Konoha from the inside out just to weaken their defenses and serving Orochimaru. Tenten was wondering how a father could do that to his children, nonetheless a Kazekage.

"We will end this conversation here. Go to bed, I will keep watch for tonight," Temari said, sensing a familiar presence nearby.

Tenten wondered why she said this so sudden but nodded her head and complied. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. After a few minutes she drifted off into a light sleep. Temari watched her. _Cute._ She waited a few more minutes to be sre before speaking out loud.

"Come out whoever you are."

"Friendly as ever, aren't we big sister?" Kankurou stated, coming out from behind a tree followed by Gaara.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, quite shocked to see them here.

"To tell you a new order from our instructor," Gaara said plainly.

She growled, "What is it now?"

Temari was furious. She was already being forced to go on this mission seeing as she had no other choice (even though she did want to go anyways.) Now what did they want from her?

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, that was the first chapter. Please review! It's like...my first yuri fic and I'd like to know what people's thoughts are about it.

lonely bloodied rose


	2. The Plan & Some Thoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Chapter 2: The Plan & Some Thoughts_

* * *

"Betrayal," Kankurou said, stepping towards her. 

Temari was confused by this simple statement. "Betrayal?"

"You are to take the Indeavior's Stone from the man you are to protect. Kill the man. You must also kill your companion so the Konoha village will not know what you've taken; furthermore we will inform them the mission was a success but their genin died in battle," Gaara stated.

Kankurou moved over towards the sleeping girl taking out karasu and setting it down next to her as Temari slowly took in this information for wha she was supposed to do on this new task at hand.

He spoke, grinning evilly, "We could murder the girl now though..."

Temari turned her head towards him. Realizing the situation, she had the sudden urge to protect Tenten. It was as if she had to, like it was her duty. Quickly she rushed in front of the younger girl holding out her fan in defensive mode.

She growled out, "Don't touch her, asshole!" Noticing her strange actions she added, "I'll do it myself. I want it to be nice and painful for her."

Kankurou mumbled something about how he didn't get to kill someone that night and returned at his place beside Gaara. Temari set her fan down and looked at her younger siblings.

Before Temari could ask any questions about this task, Gaara and Kankurou left saying they would be back with more information the next night. She sat down and contemplated on whether or not she should carry out this new mission. She had to; no choice in not being able to.

It was an order; just like the one when her team helped Orochimaru to destroy Konoha from the inside out with Gaara, and when later that had failed they were sent to help Konoha defeat Orochimaru's Sound Five. She recalled the battle between her and Tayuya, the foul-mouthed jounin who used a flute for illusion techniques.

Because of those events she was forced to hurt Tenten when she never really wanted to and wasn't able to become the chuunin she had worked so hard for. It was that damn mission! She never really liked war, which is why she quesioned Baki about why they were attacking Konha when they had worked so hard for the peace treaty they had with them; both times.

Temari looked at the younger girl still in thought. Why did she want to protect her? She started to get a warm fuzzy feeling at the pit of her stomach. Why was this happening? She reached out her hand and burshed the hair dangling in front of Tenten's face away as it was seemingly annoying to her while she was asleep.

The older girl knew she liked girls ever seen she was little. She was different just like her brothers. Gaara, who has a monster's soul in him; Kankurou with his puppets in which she seems to call as dolls; and of course her, the one who is attracted to girls. She didn't despise the fact that she did. There were a few girlfriends here and there in Sand but they weren't really all that great.

However, she could not be able to feel for this beautiful girl considering the circumstances. It would be bad for what she had to do. She couldn't let this happen, yet part of her told her she should and to make the best of it.

The mentioned sleeping girl stirred in her sleep and Temari's hand shot back to herself and she gazed elsewhere like nothing had ever happened. Tenten sat up and rubbed her eyes lazily.

"I heard voices...who were you talking to?" Tenten yawned and raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I was talking to myself. You do not need to worry about anything." Temari said quickly at first. "Sorry for disturbing you with my loud voice, I didn't mean to. Go back to sleep." She smiled softly.

Tenten looked at her suspisciously but decided not to further question her about it. Temari, to her, was acting quite strange apart from earlier. Was this another side to her she never got to see? She shrugged it off lying back down still quite tired and fell asleep.

* * *

Morning came; the sun was barely peeking over the horizon or what you could see of it, lighting up what it could for the time being before it had fully risen. One of the two genins were up about. 

Tenten was sitting at the river filling her canteen of some newly aquired water. She gazed back at Temari who was still asleep, pondering on who she may have been speaking to last night. It certainly wasn't only her because each one was different. The voices seemed familiar but she just couldn't place who they belonged to.

Then she remembered someone touching her face slightly, moving the hair away. The touch was gentle, harmless, and seemingly like a loving gesture. Like one a lover would do when their partner was alseep. Or maybe she was just dreaming that part that felt so real? She pushed this memory or whatever it was in the back of her mind. She would think upon it later.

Tenten then began getting an idea forming in her mind when she realized how cold the water is. She grinned mischievously tiptoeing over to the blonde. Perhaps she should wake her up right now... She raised the canteen over the sleeping form and cold water slowly poured out from above, dripping all over the older girl's face.

Temari jumped up from her once postition acting as if it were some alarm of warning. "Shit!" She cursed loudly.

After wiping the water off with her forehead protector cloth she heard giggling and looked down to see Tenten rolling on the ground trying to control her laughter which she was failing miserably at. She murderously glared at the brunette and grabbed her fan.

With a quick swipe and realesing chakra embedded in it, a whirlwind was sent and blew Tenten into the river with a loud splash and water spurting everywhere. Thankfully, she made it so it was not very harmful for her companion.

This time it was Temari's turn to laugh. "You deserved that!"

Tenten arised from the water taking a quick breath. Before she could retort to the blonde's actions, a kunai shot in front of her, barely scratching her cheek. Both girls looked up to see a cloaked figure staring straight down on them from atop a nearby tree.

The unknown person spoke in a dead pan voice, "Hello ladies..."

* * *

**A/N:** Well there's the next chapter. I actually got a review, and thank you for that whoever it was! It was better than none, in which is a good case! I wish I could get more...oh well, what a wonderful wintry day! 


	3. Arguing and Fighting

**A/N:** Eheh. Whoops. Kinda got aught up in planning my party I guess. Gomen...for the late update.

_Chapter 5: Arguing and Fighting _

* * *

"Who are you?" Temari asked, or more like yelled. 

"I believe it's common courtesy to give yours first. But since I already know who you are, what does it matter?" The cloaked figure laughed a bit.

Temari thoughts this voice sounded familiar, but just couldn't place who it was at all. Thinking back to all the people she had met she still didn't remember. If she could get that cloak off of him, then maybe she'd know. As if reading Temari's mind, Tenten threw a few shurikan at the intruder.

Dramitcally the cloak came off and fell, time slowing down for both of them. The man was revealed. They gasped in surprise. It was the man from the chuunin exam, and former shinobi-friend of Temari's. She growled lowly in her throat.

"Kabuto," she seethed.

Tenten glared at the medical shinobi. He had impersonated as a genin to the Konoha village. Intentionally met them, and tried to destroy them. He was Orochimaru's righthand man. On instinct of seeing an enemy, she attacked.

"Wait, Tenten!" Temari exclaimed, trying to stop her.

"My, my, we are in a hurry. No need to rush this." He dodged the weapons thrown at him.

Tenten used this as a diversion. She pulled a fake. She leaped forward, kunai in hand and tried to strike him. Kabuto saw this; smirking he easily dodged the attack and kicked her to the side. She was koncked into a tree.

"Stupid girl," Temari murmured and waved her fan at him.

Kabuto landed on a branch and slipped from the sand that had somehow gotten there without his knowing. Tenten, who was up, took this as an opening and threw more weapons. He looked up and was hit in the leg, and twice in the arms. Blood dripped down and with a _poof!_ it was replaced with a log.

"What? He used the replacement ninjutsu! Damnit!" Tenten cursed.

"Tenten, you're as weak as when I last fought you! Maybe even less! Leave this to me you piece of trash." Temari ignored the other girl's dealy glares. If looks could kill, she would be dead.

"I'm no trash! If anything, it'd be you! You damn cold-hearted bitch! I bet you wouldn't even be able to do close combat only using that damn fan of yours! You're the weakling!" Tenten stomped over to the girl, forgetting all about Kabuto being there.

"Yea, well you're a burden. You don't think before attacking 'cause you suck! You should quit being a shinobi!" Temari retorted. True, she wasn't very good at close combat as the other was.

Unbeknowist to them, Kabuto suddenly came from out of no where and was choking Tenten, holding her up in a fierce grip. Tenten desperatly tried to breathe, coughing a bit every now and then wondering if it'd help. Her hands enclosed on the one around her neck trying to make him let go.

"It's rude to to ignore your opponent when in the middle of a battle," Kabuto said, a gleam in his eyes. He was ready to kill her.

Temari was furious. "Why are you here?"

"To have some _fun_." The way he said fun made both girls shiver.

"What kind of _'fun'_?" Temari questioned, she didn't like the sound of it.

He licked his lips, "I think you know of what I mean..."

Tenten, still gasping for air glanced at Temari. It was hard to breathe under his grip, but of course that was the objection. She mouthed out 'help' to her companion.

Temari noticed what she was sayng and reacted quickly. Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a few kunais. Keeping them in hand, she used the other holding her fan and swung. "Ninpou Kamaitaichi!"

Kabuto just smirked and leaped into a tree, avoiding the sickling winds jutsu. Temari performed a form of hand seals and jumped towards him. He swung Tenten in the sand shinobi's way and was shocked to see it disappear. Behind him the real Temari shot the kunais she had taken out earlier into his back and wrist.

"A replication trick?" He gasped. "She was one step ahead of me, not bad."

Kabuto dropped Tenten after pain shot through his wrist, and she landed on the ground gasping for air and holding the red spot on her neck. She rolled to her side seeing Kabuto pull out the kunais embedded in his back.

"Ch. Damnit! I'll come back for you later." He got up and whispered a jutsu. Then he was gone.

Temari jumped down beside the weapon master's body, worry obviously seen in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

Tenten coughed and sat up. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for saving me," she smiled.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't so weak," the other snorted, her tough facade on her face again. "You're lucky I saved you. I could have just let you die without a care in the world."

_So much for the sweet girl just a while ago,_ Tenten thought, grimacing. "I repeat, I am not weak."

"Well then you're not good at using teamwork! You don't just go and attack without a plan of some sort, nor without the knowing of your partner so they could help you!" She exclaimed, clearly pissed off. "But no, you had to go and do stuff on your own!"

Tenten's eye twitched. "Oh and like you tried to work with me? You're the one who started an arguement. If you weren't such a jerk, maybe I would work with you!"

"Hey, I just saved your life. You better be grateful and just shut up." With that Temari stood from her position and started walking down the path.

Tenten followed after secretly smashing Temari to the ground, then pinning her to a tree while laughing victoriously. This was all in her mind unfortunatly and not real life. How she wished it would come true.

When catching up to the blonde, an awkward silence settled between the two. Tenten stared at the ground as she walked. She began to think again about her dream of defeating Temari finally. When it got the pinning her to the tree again, her thoughts took control on their own.

**In her mind:**

_Walking towards the sand genin, she smirked triumphantly. She stood in front of Temari with her hand in a victory sign. "I got you! Hahaha!"_

_Temari's glared at the brunette. "Not fair!"_

_"Oh but I think it is, my fair pretty lady." _Wait, since when did she called her 'my fair pretty lady'?_ Tenten walked closer and rested her hands on either side of the older girl._

_She pouted slightly, "I let my guard down. Don't tease me."_

Huh, tease? What did she mean by that?_ The younger girl smirked. "Haha. I will, just to torture you."_

_Tenten leaned down, and the other could feel her breath down her neck, making her shiver with delight. She licked her neck, tasting her skin loving the way the trapped girl would moan slightly, asking for more. Placing kisses up her neck and along her jawline, she reached her destination. The sweet lips she had learned to love._

**Back in the real world:**

Tenten stopped all train of thought right there. No. No that wasn't supposed to happen! What was going on with her mind? She hit her head a few times trying to get such thoughts out of her mind. Bad Tenten. Very bad Tenten! She glanced at Temari quickly, and blushed.

Temari felt the eyes on Tenten on her and looked at her companion. 'What's up with her?'

Noticing that the other caught her Tenten quickly looked another way, pretending like nothing happened. _Why am I feeling this way?_ Hit in the head by Temari, she came to realization to her surroundings. They were in front of a bath-house.

"Ano...why are we here?" Tenten asked.

"For a break," Temari answered.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm, I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. I promise you. Read and review please! 

**LordLans-** Thank you! Hehe...hope you enjoyed this chap.

**Spikeninja-** Sorry, I haven't really been writing much. But, I hope this one is long enough! I think.

**sporkai-** Hmm...well it was Kabuto. I didn't feel like making up a character..ehehe.

Next Chapter: Who's this friend that Tenten meets at the bath-house? And what's this, Temari jealous?


	4. Jealousy

** A/N:** I finally updated... -sighs-

_Chapter 4: Jealousy_

* * *

"What do you mean a break!" Tenten exclaimed in the blonde's ears. 

Temari covered her ears, desperatly trying to make the sound go down at least a little bit. "Just what I said, a break. We deserve it after fighting Kabuto!" She said happily and began to walk inside.

The younger girl grabbed her wrist and started dragging her backwards towards the path they once were on. Temari stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Trying to get back to the mission we were on!" Tenten exclaimed.

"C'mon! Live a little. It'll only be for maybe two days."

Tenten inwardly groaned in frustration. Either way, she knew she wasn't going to win at all. She sighed. Might as well get this over with. "Alright..."

Temari did a little happy dance before prancing into the building and paying to stay for two nights. The brunette trudged behind her not wanting to stay at some place where perverts could have been lurking everywhere.

Slowly, so it seemed to Temari because Tenten was lagging behind, they made their way to the hot springs with only a towel covering themselves. The blonde practically threw her towel off when they reached their destination.

Tenten blushed at the realization she was staring at Temari's luscious curves and pale creamy skin. _Wait! Stop! Bad Tenten, you are not like that! You are not like that!_ She mentally screamed at herself. Just thinking that was so...so...wrong. But then again, it felt as if it wasn't. She quickly looked away from her companion until she was in the hot spring.

Tenten then got in too after discarding her towel and sat opposite of Temari. Her muscles relaxed at the feeling of the warmth overcome her body. She sighed blissfully. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea..._

The other dunked her head underwater to get her hair wet. She lifted her head up and shook it, trying to get the hair that fell upon her eyes out of the way."Well, was I right or was I right?" She asked, giving only one choice in the matter.

Tenten sighed. "You were right, for once."

"How can you say that when you've only known me for one day?" Temari's eye twitched.

"Oh you know... it's easy to tell for someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"Nothing. I said nothing at all," Tenten snickered.

A noise was heard from behind Temari, who turned her head and looked at the intruder. Of course, it was a girl that was blushing slightly from being stared at. She had crimson hair let loose so that it reached to her waist, a frail figure, a strange tatoo on her neck, and hazel orbs. Tenten was seemingly entranced with the girl; however the other glared.

Temari inspected the girl further. _Why does she seem so familiar? I know I've seen her somewhere..._

"Ah, s-sorry for my intrusion," the girl started. "But everywhere else is full...a-and I was wondering if I could...maybe stay here with you two?" She looked embarrassed about asking the queistion hesitantly and sounded innocent, fidgeting under the stares uncomfortably.

"Eh? It's perfectly fine!" Tenten said cheerfully. "The name is Tenten, and that lug over there is Temari." She earned a glare from the blonde for the comment.

The girl smiled. "My name is Takuya."

Takuya walked to where Tenten was and joined her. They started to chat amungst themselves finding out that they shared similar interests such as weaponry and fighting. Temari just scoffed. _How come I didn't get a say in this! Damn you, Tenten!_

Feeling left out of the conversation she poked the water trying to somehow enjoy herself. _I thought this would be fun, but it's not. Stupid Takuya ruining my plans of what I was going to do with Tenten. I hope she dies a horrible painful death._ Out of the corner of her eye she watched what they were doing and listened intently.

"So what else do you like?" Takuya asked. "Any boys?"

"Boys? I'm not into them. Besides, even if I were...there's one guy who wouldn't notice me no matter how hard I try," Tenten replied.

"Oh. Who's he? He must be real blind not to notice how wonderful you are." Takuya smirked inwardly. _Perhaps this plan may work after all as long as that Temari doesn't get in the way._ She glanced at the other girl.

Tenten blushed at her comment. "My best friend, training partner, and teammate. His name is Hyuuga Neji. The most stubborn, arrogent guy I've ever known, but he's the cutest one I've ever seen."

"Oh I see. He seems like a jerk although that's my opinion anyway."

Tenten never noticed that everytime she spoke Takuya scooted closer towards her. The brunette was too occupied from talking, though it didn't go unnoticed by her traveling companion.

The sand nin growled lowly. _Just what the hell does that new girl thinks she's doing! I'll show her a piece of my mind one way or another._ Temari just felt like beating the girl to a pulp with her fan and leaving her to bleed eternally. She came up with many other ideas after that, smirking evilly.

"Hey Temari, what is so funny? Your face has been like that for a few minutes and it's starting to scare me. Have you finally gone insane?" Tenten laughed and Takuya joined her.

Temari glared at the weapons mistress. "Shut up! I have not gone insane!" She then pointed to Takuya. "And you!"

"Me?" The crimson haired girl blinked.

"Yeah you! Don't fucking mess with me! You have no right to be laughing at me since I barely know you!" Temari felt better yelling at the girl. It let off some stress.

"What did I ever do to you!" Takuya yelled back. _What's her problem? Jeez..._

"Bitch! You came here, that's what!"

Tenten who had been confused of what this was all about intervined. "Enough, Temari! That is no way to treat a guest. Now if all you're going to do is yell at the poor girl for no reason, then just leave. I will meet you back at our room later." _What has gotten into her...it was only a joke._

The blonde's eye twitched. _Arg! Whatever...I'll deal with that new girl later. I need to cool off._ "Fine!"

Temari got out and wrapped the towel she threw around herself then left stomping all the way to the room she was currently staying at. She muttered curses and shoved people that got in her way. Reaching her destination she opened the door and dressed herself in her regular atire.

"This idea was so stupid. Little miss innocent girl just HAD to come!"

She kicked her bed and flopped herself on it deep in thought. _Something about that girl bothers me so much. But what is it? The hair, her body, that tatoo, and her eyes just give off a familiar vibe. It is as if I know her from another place and another time. My conscious is telling me she's dangerous._

Suddenly something clicked in her mind. That mark wasn't a tatoo, it was a "gift" from Orochimaru to his "special" ones. It was all clear now. Everything seemed to fall into place. She knew who the girl was and wasn't quite happy about it. But it couldn't be, she killed her a year ago and made sure of it. How could she have survived!

"That sun of a bitch! What is she doing here and what are her intentions? Tayuya...you are definately going to die even if I get killed myself!"

First she had to devise a plan and that is just what Temari did. Working carefully hard, luckily Shikamaru's smartness had rubbed off on her. Now all she had to do was wait a while to put it into action. It is too bad Tenten was suddenly getting close to her.

"Wait! Tenten! Oh now what do I do? Tayuya is planning to do something with Tenten, but I don't know what! Just my luck..." Temari sighed. "This is going to take a while."

* * *

**A/N:** Heh. Sorry I've just...had a lot on my mind. But that's okay! I'm going to forget it and go on with my life! And not to mention this stupid website went wack on me and wouldn't let me log in, damnit! **THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **Review again please!

**LordLans-** Aw thanks!

**Bryr-** Yeah, I noticed. But something happened and it made me think on things other than this.

**lalawallaby-** Well now you have hahaha! Thanks!

Next Chapter: Tenten is having more for than she should. When she doesn't come back to the room, Temari goes looking for her. But guess what she finds...a drunken Tenten!


	5. Found A Drunken Tenten

**A/N:** Whoo! Another updated! Sorry they are so slow, but promise to speed it up a bit!

_Chapter 5: Found A Drunken Tenten _

_

* * *

_  
Temari opened eyes, blinking away the sleepiness that was trying to overcome her again. Pushing the covers of of her, she sat up and yawned. She was quite tired from staying up last night waiting for her teammate to come back from wherever she was.

She wondered if the brunnette did come back at some time when she fell asleep, or was still out with that new friend of hers who she dispised with a passion. She glanced at the bed beside her, still made nicely and was untouched. Yeah, Tenten was still out.

It was day now, the sun was up, and no sign of Tenten's prescence. Not even a note. However, she probably wouldn't have left a note anyways considering what she had done the day before to Takuya, or shall she say, Tayuya. Temari winced slightly at remembering that Orochimaru's minion was still alive.

She thought back to the day she defeated that wretched witch.

* * *

_"She's hiding," Shikamaru stated._

_Temari thought about this. "She ran away?"_

_"No."_

_"I just got here. I want an analysis of her abilities, fighting style, and the current situation," she demanded._

_Shikamaru explained Tayuya's abilities of being able to use genjetsu very well and was mostly unable to use any other combat skills. Only that of which creating illusions with her weapon, the flute. When her opponents are trapped, she'd then attack physically._

_"Sound, eh?"_

_"Yeah. She's not coming back unless we're trapped." He tried fixing his broken finger, wincing in pain. "That hurts. If you ask me, we are at a disadvantage. At this rate sooner or later we'll get trapped."_

_He paused a moment and Temari thought about what he had said, thinking of a plan to try and take down Tayuya. Noticing that her enemy flitted away when using her Sickling Winds technique, she wondered if maybe she used a stronger attack, she would be able to stop her once and for all._

_"It would be better if we back off a bit-" Shikamaru started but was cut off._

_"Who asked for your opinion? I told you to explain the situation." Temari said. "My power...isn't to be taken lightly. If a person thinks she's going to hide away with her flute, she's too naiive."_

_She bit her thumb to draw out blood for her summoning attack. Spreading the blood out on her fan, she lifted it up ready for her technique._

_"Kuchiyose Kirikiri Mai (Whirlwind Dance)," she yelled._

_A ferret flew out with a sickle, sending out several cuts and slices among the trees surrounding them. The summoned animal came upon Tayuya as she was about to play the flute when thinking she was at a safe distance. The enemy fell with a large tree on top, her level 2 being drawn back and making her into her original stage without horns, strange skin or eyes._

_Temari found the red-headed girl with a trickle of blood sliding down her lip. The body didn't move and was condemned dead, or so she thought. She glanced back at Shikamaru with a grin o her face._

_"How was that?"  
_

_

* * *

_  
Temari knew she should have cut off that girl's head when she had the chance, but of course, she didn't. Sighing to herself, she got up and decided to look for her companion. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was worried about Tenten.

She searched around the shops outside of the bathhouse. It was hopeless to find that weapon mistress. The girl was so mad at her yesterday. She heard a familiar laugh and ran towards the direction it came.

"That was Tenten's giggling for sure," she quietly convinced herself.

"Here have another round!" Tayuya offered.

"Why I'd..hic..be honored..hic." Tenten hicupped and took the drink her friend gave her.

Tayuya watched as the younger girl eagerly gulped down the sake. She convinced her the night before to try some, saying it was something else though, and the brunnette had complied. She was happy about this.

The older sensed someone headed the way she was._ Probably Temari,_ she thought bitterly,_ most likely she figured out who I was._ Quickly she gathered her things not wanting an encounter with Temari.

"Hey Tenten, I'll see you later okay?"

"Thas fine," the drunken Tenten slurred.

Temari entered the shop that smelled like alchohol. She cringed at the scent and glanced around soon spotting both Tayuya and her companion. _Finally,_ she thought. She walked over, casting a glare at Tayuya who was deciding to leave.

"Uh oh," Tayuya frowned. Kissing the drunk girl's cheek, she waved her hand and said good-bye.

Tenten blinked, and slowly lifted her hand to touch the spot were Tayuya has kissed her. A grin slowly crept to her face. _How nice...she's a sweet person...yeah..._

Temari's eye twitched at the scene that happened before her. Did someone hate her up in the heavens, because it sure seemed like it. Her days were just getting better and better as they went by.

As Tayuya cautiously walked by the blonde, she was grabbed by her shirt and lifted up from the ground. Temari had a glint in her eye that hinted she wanted to see blood shed right now, her blood.

She growled lowly as she leaned close and whispered in her enemy's ear, "I will kill you very soon."

Tayuya smirked. "I'm very sure you will."

Right now, Temari knew she should be helping Tenten recover from her current state and decided to deal with Tayuya later. She punched her and ran over to the brunnette who was staring off into space with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Tenten?" She gently prodded her shoulder.

"Hm?" The girl was awakened from her daze and looked at the person who called her name. "Oh hey, Temari. You know what? You look mighty pretty ya know..."

Temari rolled her eyes knowing this was an after effect of drinking sake. She felt a large weight suddenly on her. Unable to catch herself from falling, she landed on the ground with a thud, and a drunk on top of her.

Tenten's eyes were glazed over. "What do you say we...hic...go have some fun?"

"Uh, how 'bout no? Tenten get off of me."

The kunoichi strattled her waist. "And what if I don't?" She asked mockingly.

Sure Temari wanted this, but not while Tenten was drunk and didn't know what exactly she was doing. She pushed the girl off.

"Hey, take that somewhere else! I don't need that here!" Yelled the owner of the store.

Temari sighed and wondered how she was going to fix the mess she was in.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank you for the reviews! Okay, time to get started on another chapter for _Love Just Happens_, and again I wanna say sorry for the wait. Well, review please, that is if you all haven't stopped reading this! 

**Juya-** Glad you enjoy them both! I'm desperatly trying to work hard on both. Along with all the others.

**Snow Wind-** Well I've continued, bwahaha! By the way, I noticed you like Neji/Tenten fics, and I've started one if you'd like to read it!

_lonely bloodied rose_


End file.
